


A day in the life

by ceridwen_2020



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceridwen_2020/pseuds/ceridwen_2020
Summary: The former Senator of Naboo, age unknown, found Galactic fame when he emerged from complete obscurity to be elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic.  Now well into his third term he has recently been granted emergency powers far greater than any previous incumbent.  He lives on Coruscant in an undisclosed location.  He has no pets and no children.This very silly piece was inspired by the column in the newspapers that told you about a day in someone's life. I thought it would be fun to make one up about Chancellor Palpatine.





	A day in the life

I often wake up at three in the morning with a new idea or thought. I’m always thinking. Sometimes I wish my brain would quieten down and I could get some sleep. But I’m saving that for when I’ve taken over the Galaxy. I’ll have plenty of time to rest then.  
I like to get up early and potter about in my dressing gown before I do any work. Maybe read a book about the history of the Sith. Sometimes I think I’d like a little dog that would come and wake me up, maybe keep my feet warm at night. But the long days at the Senate would not be fair on a pet so I prefer to live alone.  
A trusty aide usually pops round at 6am to bring me the latest news on a data-pad and I sift through it as I eat my breakfast. I don’t like to eat much in the morning, maybe a slice of toast and some scrambled egg. Sometimes if it’s a special occasion I’ll have a croissant with some jam. I do like jam but not too much. And I always drink tea, never caf. I find it disagrees with my stomach.  
After breakfast I hop in the fresher. I find the water on Coruscant disagrees with my skin so I don’t spend too long. I much prefer taking a bath, it’s much more civilised and relaxing. But there’s no time in the morning so I save that luxury until later.  
I prefer to get myself ready for the Senate. Some Chancellors in office before me had vast retinues of servants but after all the corruption that took over the Senate under my predecessor I thought it was about time we cut back on frivolous things like that. I like to wear dark colours, black and grey mostly; I think they suit me better than gaudier purples and yellows. In my younger days I might have got away with it but not now. Well maybe a flash of red from time to time, I still have a great fondness for red.  
They usually send a speeder around 8am to pick me up for the Senate. Depending on the traffic we might arrive at my office around 8.15, 8.30. When I first came to Coruscant as Senator I was quite disappointed. After the beautiful lakes and mountains of my home planet, Coruscant seemed so dirty, so unfriendly. But since I’ve been here I’ve actually found a surprising magic to its skyscrapers and busy streets. And once the citizens get to know you, they can be very friendly. It’s a matter of building trust, something I believe all good politicians should do, and valuing individuals. Finding out what makes them tick.  
Work has been very busy lately, especially after the war with the Separatists started. There are campaigns to plan and strategies to develop. Most of that I leave to the Jedi, they are so wonderfully competent with all that detailed planning. It really has been terrible for them, what with Count Dooku leaving the Order and then finding out that a former Jedi whom they thought to be dead had in fact ordered a clone army. Fortunately for them this matter was handled very well by our press department so I don’t think there will be any lasting damage done to their order. Not yet anyway.  
I normally have lunch about 12. Usually Mas Amedda and I are forced to grab a bite to eat in-between meetings, or we might have a business lunch if the meetings continue. Recently I’ve started to have lunch with a young Jedi called Anakin Skywalker, he has a great future ahead of him and its nice to meet up and see how he’s progressing. It helps me to keep in touch with news from the Jedi Temple as well. If I have a quieter afternoon, sometimes Anakin will come back to my office and we’ll have a chat about what is troubling him, or perhaps have a game of chess. Sometimes I think I’d like to tell him about my dreams of ruling the galaxy, maybe ask him if he’d like to join me. But patience is needed in these things. That is something I have a lot of.  
The afternoons seem to stretch on for hours and I usually have a nap around 3pm to break the tedium. That is unless I have to appear in the Senate. I’m trying to cut down the amount of time it takes to debate things, sometimes the arguments can stretch on for days. And that is simply not effective in government. That is why I am so grateful they granted me emergency powers. It means we can bypass all the squabbling and ensure that things can get done. There are a few senators who complain about this but one day they will learn not to question me.  
Maybe once a week I will treat myself to a night out. I might meet some sycophants and toadies and take them out to dinner. Well I’ve got to allow myself a treat now and then. There are some really fine restaurants in Coruscant, if you know where to look that is. We might have a bottle of fine wine, or champagne if there is something to celebrate, and if I’m feeling really decadent I’ll have a dessert. Crème brulee is my favourite. Quite a few people like to come up and talk to me whilst I was out so I don’t go anywhere now without my personal guards. That’s the trouble with being Chancellor there is always the security risk. Sometimes I can ask Anakin to come along for additional protection but he’s often away from Coruscant. It’s sad really, I can’t imagine ever living a normal life again.  
I usually arrive home at 10 or 11 at night, although if I go out for dinner it might be even later. It’s nice after all the stress and chatter at work to come back to an empty apartment. I love the peace and quiet and since I have the entire building to myself I don’t have to worry about noisy neighbours. I could easily throw the full force of the law against them if there were any however.  
I get changed into my pyjamas and dressing gown as soon as I get home, it helps me to relax. At home I’m completely different to how I appear in the Senate, I feel I can be my real self. Politics can be so false sometimes.  
I like to have a long bath with lots of bubbles as it stops my skin drying out too much. Its very delicate, something that I inherited from my mother. When I was younger I was thought to be quite good looking but sadly the strains of office put paid to that. I’m lucky now if any female looks my way but I couldn’t ever have a relationship. They would only want me for my power and that is something I could never share.  
I like a hot chocolate now and then. Or I might watch a soppy film or read a book. Currently I’m reading 'Revenge is sweet: how to get it and lots of it.' It’s written by an old friend and mentor of mine, Darth Plageius. Sadly he died a long time ago but I like to imagine that he’s somewhere, watching me fulfil his wishes. Sometimes I think to myself it would be nice if he could see how I’ve turned out. I think he’d be very proud of me.  
Lights go out at 12 without fail. I’m a stickler for a daily routine. It takes me a while to fall asleep with all the thoughts from the day going round in my head. But once I’m out, that’s it. I sleep as soundly as a log on Dagobagh.


End file.
